


Let me drive

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [18]
Category: NCT
Genre: 100-words-challenge, 83, JohnIl if you squint and turn your head left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeil has been driving all night and he's tired. Johnny offers him to switch.





	Let me drive

Usually it was one of their managers who drove them when they needed to go somewhere. It made everything faster and easier, but the thing about this was that it only was like that when work was involved. But on their holidays it was the older members who were sitting behind the wheel. Just like right now. 

The youngers were sleeping in the back, while some of the elders were nodding off in the middle. Taeil was also getting sleepy behind the wheel, Johnny knew it. So he patted his shoulder gently.   
"Pull over. Let me drive for a while."


End file.
